Tapion and Trunks: Swords That Bond
Prolouge Tapion the warrior of Konats, defeated the evil demon Hirudegarn along with his surrogate brother Trunks. But now , Hirudegarn has once again awaken and needs Trunks' help to defeat him. Beginning Trunks trained endlessly to exceed his current Super Saiyan forms. He soon took a break and went inside as Bulma made tea. Bulma:"Trunks, if you don't take a break you'll wear yourself out." Trunks:"Mom I've just gotta train, I need to exceed these forms." Bulma:"Just like your father. Always wanting more." Vegeta:"Exceed? There's no need. The Androids are gone, Hamot's gone, there's no reason Trunks." Trunks:"What if they do come back?! I want to be prepared!" Vegeta:"Hmph." They all hear it as Trunks answers it opening the door. It was Gohan. Gohan:"Hey Trunks." Trunks:"Oh, hey Gohan. What's up?" He looked at him wondering what happened. Gohan:"Someone is here....on Earth." Trunks:"Another Time Machine perhaps?" Gohan:"Yes. But only to travel here." Gohan:"He said something about Konuts.. or maybe it was donuts..." Trunks:"Wait...you mean Konats?" Gohan:"Yep! That's the one." Trunks ran out the door running to the scene. Trunks:"I-It's Tapion!" He smiled. Gohan:"Really?" He ran with him "Hey, slow down!" Trunks saw the ship. Trunks:"T-Tapion!" He smiled big. Tapion:Tapion turned around. "Hm? Trunks?!" He looked surprised. Trunks:"I can't believe you're here...." Tapion:"The past years I've sensed evil here. Are you alright?" Trunks:"Yeah I'm fine, Tapion. We've battled an evil warrior....Hamot. I had to travel to the past to fix everything. And I even became a Super Saiyan 4." Tapion:"Super Saiyan...is that when you change your hair to blonde?" Trunks:"Yes. But in Super Saiyan 4, my hair is more black and brownish." Tapion:"It seems to be the strongest form of your kind." Trunks:"I also had to face our Time Patrol Cops. Kemono and Kedamono." Tapion:"I've heard they've defeated the great criminals with reputation.. interesting." Tapion:"Actually Trunks, I've come to discuss the evil I'm dealing with." Trunks:"You?!" Trunks was curious and he decided to listen to more. Tapion:"True. It's....returned." Trunks:"It?" Tapion:"You know what I mean Trunks. My other half...Hirudegarn!" Trunks:"Tapion, why'd you leave your home?! Your people are probably getting killed by it!" Tapion:"They told me to go..said if I'd get you, you and I may be able to destroy him once and for all." Trunks:"I see....." Tapion:"But...it's traveling here next! It's learned to sense energy." Trunks:"This is the time! Gohan, gather everyone else and raise your power levels to the fullest!" Gohan:"Huh? But..why?" Trunks:"No time!" Gohan:"Hmm...Okay." He flew off in search for the rest of the Z-Fighters. Hirudegarn:".....!!!...." He growled. Tapion had Hirudegarn's power and was terrified. Tapion:"He's arrived!" Trunks"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" He raised his power and transformed into an Ultra Super Saiyan to lure Hirudegarn out. Tapion was blown back as tge ground shortly crumbling. Trunks:"Grrr...sorry Tapion...but I've gotta raise my power to the fullest! HAAAAH!" The Z-Fighters came with Gohan leading them as they powered up as well. Hirudegarn used Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth. Gohan:"I-Instant Transmission?!" Tapion:"I will...finally put you to rest." Hirudegarn whipped his tail out as it he sent it through the ground. Vegeta:"Guards up!" Goku:"The ultimate monster....he's back." Hirudegarn's tail launched up as it had zoomed through the grounds going up at Gohan while he dodged it. Gohan was Super Saiyan as he grabbed the tail trying to throw Hirudegarn by it but he was just too big. Hirudegarn used his tail pounding it into the ground harming Gohan as he was on the tail. The others tried attacking it with ki but it did not affect him, just irritate him. Hirudegarn used the Gigantic Flame burning the land as the Z-Fighters were burned too. Trunks:"Gohan!" Tapion used his Brave Slash blast on Hirudegarn as he fell hard with smoke from his chest. He got right back up and was even more angered blasting off countless Chou Maskouhou energy blast. Gohan was hit and he descended to the ground in pain. Trunks powered down into Super Saiyan 3. Trunks:"Burning Attack!" He released. Hirudegarn mimics the ability using Burning Attack but in a mouth wave version. Trunks was hit and it inflicted great damage. His clothes were torn as he held his arm. Vegeta:"Take this..... Final FLASH!" He released the powerful wave as it was most of his energy. Tapion:"Wait..." He looked on Trunks and his former blade on Trunks' back. Tapion:"TRUNKS! We've got to use that sword's power with everything we've got!" Trunks:"You think so?" Yajirobe came in his hovercraft and landed with Senzu Beans. Yajirobe:"I can help so much if ya let me." He gave the Z-Fighters each a bean as they ate it and their power was restored by 1/2. Krillin:"Thanks Yabajomi." Yajirobe:"YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR A BUNCH OF YEARS! YOU SHOULD KNOW MY NAME! IT'S YAJIROBE!!" Yamcha:"Trunks and Tapion...?" Trunks and Tapion each griped the sword with each hand. The blade glowed as if he they were gonna use Brave Sword Attack. Trunks gave some of his energy to the sword as they both dashed at Hirudegarn about to slash him. Hirudegarn's claws had sharpened as he was about to slash them with his claws. Trunks:"You're finished! This is the end of your entire existence Hirudegarn!" Tapion:"We depart and go our separate ways!" (Both): "HA!" They go past Hirudegarn as he is cut from the lower waist then explodes. Trunks and Tapion were relieved as they knew it was finally over. Gohan and the others looked on as they were happy as well. Tapion and Trunks had gotten some healing the next day. Tapion's wounds were patched up as were Trunks but Tapion had to return to his planet for good. (Outside of the home of Bulma) Tapion:"Trunks...I'm dearly sorry. Because of me, Hirudegarn harmed innocent people. It's my decision to leave...and never return." Trunks was sadden by Tapion's decision and angered as well. Trunks' lifelong friend and half brother was never coming back. Trunks:"Wh-What?! T-Tapion! How could you say that?! We'll never see each other again...." Tapion:"True...when I die, I will live on in you,Trunks. Nothing will change that. My personality will also live in you." Bulma:"Trunks, I respect his decision. He feels bad. Like he said, he's gonna live in you when he descends." Tapion hopped in his Time Machine as the roof closed. Tapion then got out again with one last give for Trunks. He gave Trunks his flute. Tapion:"Have this Trunks...it's my flute. Perhaps, my prize possession." Trunks:"N-No....Tapion please!" He began to cry considering the fact this was the last time he'd see Tapion.Tapion then hopped back in the Time Machine with these final words, "So long, brother." he then blasted off which was the final appearance of Tapion. Trunks:"TAPION!!!!" He held his hand out. Vegeta:"Let it go, boy." Gohan:"Trunks...." Trunks stopped crying as he then looked at the flute in his hand as he then smiled greatly. Trunks: ((Goodbye...brother...)) Ending And so, Trunks lives his life one hoping he'd see Tapion once more. If not, he now knows that Tapion will live inside him when he descends. Trunks' story finally ends. Category:NG Movies Category:Dragon Ball NG movies Category:Fan Fiction